Institutional Fail
Whoopi Goldberg guest stars on SVU. Summary A starving toddler found wandering the streets alone leads detectives to the home of Manuela Ozuna and another child in grave condition. The police question Department of Child Services caseworker Keith Musio, whose vague and backdated reports on the family suggest he hadn't checked on the children in months. When the overworked Keith accuses his supervisor, Janette Grayson, of orchestrating the false reports, Chief Dodds promises to conduct an internal investigation. But when neglect leads to death, Barba takes matters into his own hands and arrests them for manslaughter. Meanwhile, Dodds indicates some changes coming to Benson's squad. Plot Episode summary Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick "Sonny" Carisi, Jr. Recurring Cast * Joseph Lyle Taylor as Attorney Mickey D'Angelo * Scott William Winters as Detective Robert "Doom" Dumas * Yvonna Kopacz-Wright as Dr. Darby Wilder * Michael Mastro as Judge D. Serani * Steve Rosen as Defense Attorney Michael Guthrie * Caris Vujcec as Detective Louise Campesi * Josh Pais as Deputy Commissioner Hank Abraham * Peter Gallagher as Deputy Chief William Dodds * Marissa Matrone as Judge Maria Ana DeFeceo Guest Cast * Whoopi Goldberg as Janette Grayson * John Magaro as Keith Musio * Jessica Pimental as Manuela Ozuna * Josh Mercantel as Matt Sheridan * Lynne Marie Rosenberg as Attorney Belitta Schwartz * Delius Doherty as Ross * Elijah Rivera as Tito Morales * Latoya Edwards as Denaya * Alexa Butler as Grandma * Jamie Fernandez as Dario * Christopher Roach as Frank * Issam Mikaiki as Bruno Ozuna References Episode references Quotes :Barba: Are you the most incompetent manager in the world who can't tell the difference between a false report and a legitimate one? Or did you instruct case workers to falsify reports to meet productivity goals? :D'Angelo: Objection! Badgering! :Judge Defecco: I'll allow. The witness will answer. :Barba: So which is it, Miss Grayson? :Janette: I didn't want any of this to happen. :Barba: You didn't want to advance your career by ignoring innocent children's pain and death, or you didn't wanna get caught? :D'Angelo: Objection! :Janette: I'm asked to do what the courts can't do. What the cops can't do. :Barba: You are asked to do your job! :Janette: Oh! GOD himself could not do this job! :D'Angelo: We need a recess, your honor. :Janette: You wanna judge me? You wouldn't last an hour in my world. And if I go, who's gonna be on the front lines? at Barba You?! at the judge You?! :D'Angelo: Your honor! :Janette: I mean, you dump the most hapless cases in the world on us every day! More and more! We get the dregs of humanity, children raised by WOLVES! And you see them come in this court in and out, week in and week out. They come to you as criminals. Do ya ever stop to think: "Gee, what happened before that?"? :Judge Defecco: Miss Grayson, do you need a break? :Janette: Oh! Now you wanna gimme a break? After 25 years of "Make your quota, Janette!" "Push that paper!" "Hit those numbers!" Right, Matt? Right? It's impossible! And everybody knows it. You all know it. But you wanna scapegoat me. You wanna make me feel bad. You wanna take me down so you can feel better about yourselves. See? 'Cause you pretended like you don't know that there are poor people out there in the city. Broken people. You don't turn away from the homeless guy on the subway? 'Course you do. Everybody does, 'cause it's too much. You wanna put me in jail for this? Look in the mirror, my friend. Look in the damn mirror. Background information and notes Background info. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes